The Return Of Dracula
by xXsavvyloveXx
Summary: Draculars long lost wife returns and brings her master back to life. What havoc will Dracula reak on the lives of humans this time? What will it take for Van, Carl, and a new hero to rid of the devil's son once again? R&R!
1. Dracula Returns

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hmmmm....just crossed my mind. Hope ye enjoy!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The thought of Draculars existence never crossed Gabriel Van Helsing's mind. As far as he was concerend, Dracula was dead. But a long lost wife of his that was supposed to be dead had brought him back to life. She always believed in reincarnation and personally, that was her specialty. Draculars spirit in the form of a of a shadow rose from a green misty pool and rested among his discarded, burnt body. Slowly his body took shape once again. Before the skin on face had fully recovered his eyes flashed open. His lost bride squealled with glee and ran her hands across his chest and against his now fully restored face. Dracula took in a deep breath of air and sat up. He looked around and stopped when his eyes met his long lost wife.  
  
He recognized her immediately. Her long curly blonde hair and devious green eyes. Her thin lips that when curled two fangs appeared. He looked to shocked to say anything. But her name escaped from his lips.  
  
"Stella?"  
  
"Yes my master?" she asked smiling as she ran her hands up his chest.  
  
"Your supposed to be dead?" he stuttered.  
  
"Do you wish me dead!?" she wailed and began to sob as she stepped away from him.  
  
Dracula raised from the coffin his once dead body lay in and walked over to her. He held her arms and rubbed them with his thumbs sending shivers up her spine. "Of course not my love." he said and kissed her bare shoulder. Stella spun around as if she was never upset and clung to him.  
  
"Tell me master! Where are the other wives?" she asked with much enthusiasm. "I've missed them dearly. But not as much as you of course." she sucked up and licked the side of his neck.  
  
Dracula stiffened and lowered his head.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"That damn Gabriel Van Helsing killed them. And that princess Anna. The same princess that sent you tumbling off of that cliff." he replied with pain.  
  
Stella stepped back from him and wailed dramatically, clawing the air as if there was a wall between she and her master. Dracula stepped forward and held her in an embrace.  
  
"Come. We must keep our very existence alive." he said grinning.  
  
The once wailing Stella looked at her master, her face lit up. She squealled with delight and followed her master to their bed chambers.  
  
Gabriel Van Helsing and Carl galloped through the forest by Transilvania, trying to outrun a werewolf. It's fangs seemed to grow bigger and bigger, yet it was only his imagination. His imagination playing such horrible tricks on him only made Carl more antsy then before.  
  
The werewolf now closer than before reached a hand out in attempt to grab Carls shoulder. Carl saw this and smacked his heels into his horses hindlegs and the horse leaped forward past Van's. Van smacked his heels into his horses hindlegs until he was caught up to Carl. The werewolf was leaping from tree to tree at a tremendous speed. Much faster than any werewolf Van had seen yet. The werewolf howled and leaped higher into the trees until it was swinging branch to branch then let go and landed on the back of Carl's horse. It slid off, slicing the horses hindquarters until the horse collapsed to the ground. Van yanked on the riegns and his horse reared up with a loud whinney and almost fell over.  
  
It came back down to the floor with a thud and Van steered his horse back to Carl and scooped him up just before the werewolf thrust out it's fierce claws at him. They galloped deeper into the forest and now two werewolve's were on their trail. Both foaming at the mouth and panting. One leaped high into the trees and fell in an attempt to claw at the horses hindquartes but the horse kicked it's back hooves into the wolves jaw and it crashed to the floor in pain. It let out a loud cry and another werewolf took it's place.  
  
"Where the hell are they all coming from!?" Carl shouted.  
  
"I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out." Van shouted back.  
  
Steering the horse with one hand he got a blade out and switched it on. The spinning blade buzzed. Van looked behind him and threw it at one of the werewolves. It sliced it in the neck, killing it instantly. Carl looked back and a terrified expression crossed his face.  
  
"Uh...Van!" Carl shouted.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We got trouble!" Carl shouted.  
  
Van looked back only to find now a pack of werewolves on their trail. "Damnit!" He yelled and turned back to the front. He dodged his head just in time to miss a low branch. Just a few feet ahead Van noticed a cliff. He yanked on the riegns but they wouldn't come to a halt. They were sliding down a slope and in two seconds flat they fell off the side of the cliff. Werewolve's and all.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::Duh duh duh.......review please!::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Town celebration

They seemed to be falling forever. Van and Carl had separated from the horse that was now crashing down into the spiked stones below. Some of the werewolves had caught a large root sticking out of the ground and climbed their way up to safety. They took one last look at Van and Carl then darted into the shade of the trees. The sound of snapping twigs soon faded and all was quiet for a few moments.  
  
"Van! You better not let go of me!" Carl shouted. He tightened his grip on Van's hand feeling Van's grip tighten as well.  
  
"And what if I did?" Van replied just to see Carl's reaction.  
  
"In the name of god I would haunt you for the rest of your days!" Carl snapped this time practically crushing every bone in Van's hand.  
  
Van gritted his teeth at the pain and reeled them back up. The rope jiggled loose from the rocks and a snap was heard. Both Van and Carl shot their gazes up at the breaking rope. Carl started smacking Van's legs and yelled, "DO SOMETHING!" Without a thought Van pulled out another one of his rope reel..things, and the blade shot through the air and pierced straight through a pine tree's trunk. Van let go of the torn rope and swung over to the side. He then came back up, walking up the cliff wall as they went.  
  
Van reached the ledge and he placed an arm on the ground and with the strength of one arm pulled his and Carl's weight up to safety. Van collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. Carl jolted up and ran to a tree, farther from the ledge. There he sat and placed a hand on his forehead. Carl sighed heavily and looked at Van whom was now walking towards him.  
  
"What do we do now? Were probably even farther from Transilvania then before." Carl said.  
  
"Actually it's just over that mountain." Van said wiping sweat from his mouth.  
  
"Oh. Great. JUST a mountain." Carl sarcastically replied. Carl got up and looked around frowning. "Not only that but were also horseless." Carl added.  
  
"Stop complaining...come on we have to get to the celebration." Van calmly replied.  
  
"Ah yes. The ceremony of Dracula's death. Bloody wonderful." Carl sarcastically replied and followed Van into the forest.  
  
It had been a few hours since they left the cliff and they were already at the mountain. Van found a path and in another hour the town was in sight.  
  
"They party harder than we thought." Carl commented and shoved aside two empty ale barrels and sighed. "Look at all that ale!" Carl shouted and ran up to the barrel. A man poured him a glass and Carl took the first swig he had had in the longest time. He smacked his lips and went for more.  
  
Van laughed and walked towards a crowd of people that were dancing. A small band of flutes and fiddles were playing songs and a young woman was singing to it. Van watched her carefully trying to remember where he saw that face before. She had long straight dirty blonde hair and silver/blue eyes that seemed somewhat mesmerizing. She had thin lips and had a beautiful voice.  
  
Van couldn't quite place it but before he could think of it Carl smacked him on the shoulder and said, "I love this town! That is without the vampires and other things. Which also crossed my mind...how do you think Frankenstein is doing on his own?"  
  
"I'm sure he's doing just fine. He did get his wish. He got the chance to exist." Van replied and a young girl that looked of age 17 grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the crowd of dancing people. Now Van was not a dancer and of course he had no clue how to the song that was playing. He apologized to the girl and turned back to Carl.  
  
Carl frowned at him. "Go dance you bloody fool! Actually wait...forget that. I'll dance with her." he said and threw his cup into Van's hands, splashing ale all over his leather coat. Van glared at Carl, yet Carl couldn't see it. But as soon as Carl and the young girl began to dance it was suddenly broken by the outburst of a citizen.  
  
"My friends! Please welcome Gabriel Van Helsing!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Dracula spun around, facing the large windows that overlooked Transilvania town. His eyes wide and he seemed somewhat timid. Van's name echoed through the mountains.  
  
"What is it master?" Stella asked. She was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Her long baby blue silk gown was draped around her face.  
  
"Van Helsing has returned." he simply replied.  
  
"That man that killed you?" she asked.  
  
Dracula didn't answer. He only kept his gaze on the small town below. He didn't have a reason to feel threatened by him anymore. His plan had already gone into action. He turned around and called out for Igor. Igor came slumping in, eyeing Dracula.  
  
"What is it my master wishes of me?" he asked.  
  
"Four days. Four days will be when we awaken the beast." he replied and grinned showing his bloodthirsty fangs.  
  
Stella shrieked and glided to the floor. "But master! It is even hard for you to tame." she protested.  
  
"Not this time. This time I will have my way with that wild...thing." Dracula said sounding a bit to confident in himself.  
  
Stella watched him warily with her head tilted to the side. Igor kept his eyes on Dracula awaiting another order. Stella shot him a look and hissed, "Be gone with you, you horrid thing!"  
  
Igor glared at the vampiress and slowly turned to leave switching his glance to Dracula. Dracula did not look at him but turned around and walked out to the balcony and watched over the town. Stella walked over to him and took a glance over the town.  
  
"What is it that there doing?" she asked and winced at the town as if trying to see what was going on.  
  
"A celebration to my death." he mocked, causing Stella to burst out into laughter.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::I know not much has happened but please bare with me!::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. Nothing But Problems

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::So damn busy! I can hardly update any of my stories anymore!:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Van and Carl had spent the night at the woman that Carl had saved during Dracula's time. In fact Carl was with the girl the whole night and Van was hearing things. Not pleasant things either. He decided to go out for a walk in the town to escape the unwanted echoes. The night was still young, and the snow had begun to fall. The cold got to Van so he tightened his jacket a little bit and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He walked down the empty streets thinking things over. Especially Anna. And that girl that was singing. Why did she look so familiar?  
  
A small puffy white cat trotted down the road in search of some warmth. It was so cold that it's fur was standing on ends. Van flashed his green eyes at the dark houses around him. But one house was lit and a figure was standing at the window. It wasn't looking at Van but at something inside the house. The man was talking to something until another figure appeared at the window. Van saw a hand reach out and choke the man until his body went limp. Then the visitor took shape into something far to familiar to Van and disappeared.  
  
Van ran to the house and attempted to open the door but it was locked. He backed away a couple of feet then rammed himself into the door. It didn't work so he did the same thing several other times. When the door swung open a woman with a knife in her hand lunged at him, but Van had fallen to the floor. The woman saw Van and tossed the knife aside, helping him up. Her face was pale and she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"You have to help him!" she pleaded.  
  
Van didn't answer but looked at her for a moment then ran through the small kitchen and up the stairs. There on the study room floor laid a dead man. His eyes were wide in terror yet they saw nothing. Van walked over to the man and knelt down beside him. He moved the head aside to find fingerprints around his neck and three peculiar claw marks on his chest. The marks went deep, down to the bone. The woman entered sobbing uncontrollably. She knew he was dead and as terrified as she was, she clung herself onto Van's arm.  
  
"You can't leave me here alone." She whispered in a raspy voice.  
  
Van glanced at her from the corner of his eye. It was the same woman that had sung at the festival earlier that day. She returned the glance with wet blood shot eyes. Van sighed and looked back down at the man. He stood up having to prop the woman on her feet. The woman let one last moan of desperation until Van turned them away from the corpse. He carried her down the stairs and into the woman's house that he was staying at. Luckily the noises had stopped. He placed the woman onto his bed and he sat in the chair next to it.  
  
He sat there thinking about the death. It wasn't what he thought it had been. Not a vampire, it didn't have any teeth marks. It was the claws that left him puzzled. Unless if the way the death was dealt with was planned so it wouldn't seem like the vampires were back. But they couldn't be. Van and Anna destroyed the last of them with the help of Carl and his great inventions. It just didn't make any sense to him. The woman turned over, clearly asleep. Van looked at her for a moment, rubbing his stubby facial hair with his fingers. 'Could she have anything to do with this?' Van thought. It was possible. Maybe the man was a husband or an unwed lover that was attempting to protect her. But why didn't it take the woman when it had the chance? Van sighed one last time and rested his head on the back of his chair, shutting his eyes that pleaded for sleep. The next morning, Van was going to have a talk with the woman. And he would be sure of it.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Stella stirred as the distant crows from the town rooster shot through the mountains. She opened her cat- like eyes and turned to Dracula who was already sitting up in bed. Stella was not feeling her normal self today. She smiled a wicked smile that Dracula saw at the corner of his eye. He turned to her and winced.  
  
"What is it that puts you in such a fine mood on such a...beautiful day?" he asked. He didn't think it was a beautiful day. The sun was out and it was as bright as ever. He despised it, as did any other vampire.  
  
"It is a beautiful day." Stella replied and stretched out her arms and legs.  
  
"Why?" Dracula asked annoyed.  
  
"I am with child. Many of them!" She squealed in delight.  
  
Dracula grinned his approval and stroked his fingers through her blond hair. Stella moaned her pleasure and leapt out of bed. Dracula arched an eyebrow at her as she raced through out of the room. Dracula knew what it was that made her so antsy. It was motherhood. She was getting ready for the birth, which would take place in several days. Pregnancy was not a long process in vampires. At the most it would last up to a week or two but Stella's' pregnancy was progressing rapidly. Each of Dracula's wives had a different itch to do a certain thing when pregnant. Stella had the desire to fly and would do it as long as her master would let her. Dracula now in a good mood decided to let her spread her wings until she was tired of being airborne.  
  
He crawled out of bed and yawned showing his bloodthirsty fangs. He glared in hatred at the light that lit up half of the room. He wrapped his cap around him and walked out to find Stella airborne in the great hall. Several of Dracula's workers were walking around to do their work in Dr. Frankenstein's old lab that Dracula had now complete control of. Stella glided by his side, her blonde hair flowing around her.  
  
"I feel so alive!" she shouted and flew higher towards the ceiling leaving her master as he entered the lab.  
  
Igor greeted his master once he step foot into the room. "Good day master." he said and bowed slightly.  
  
"Yes. It is isn't it?" Dracula replied and looked around the room. Sparks were flying out of the wires and the lights began to flicker. Dracula gave Igor a curious look.  
  
"Were running some test's on the-" Igor started but was cut off by a dragon like roar followed by a blood curdling scream. A small man was thrown into the wall behind Dracula and Igor, from the other side of the room. A large shadow appeared on the wall where the roar had come from. You could see the spikes among the monsters head and when it roared its foot length fangs appeared, drool dripping from them. Most likely foam since the creature was on the verge of madness. You could see its shadow hand rise up and slash back down at another one of Dracula's workers. Dracula spun around towards Igor and picked him up with one arm. He pressed him against the wall so tight that Igor was finding it hard to breath.  
  
"I told you not to release it!" Dracula hissed.  
  
"I- I tri-ed to tell..y-you." Igor attempted to say even though at this point he was gasping for air.  
  
"Tell me what!?" Dracula asked forcefully.  
  
"I- I can't bre-eath." Igor informed him. His eyes looked as if they were going to bulge out of his head if Dracula were to choke him any harder.  
  
Dracula still glaring at Igor loosened his grip as he sighed in attempt to calm his raging nerves. He shut his eyes for a few seconds; ears open to the commotion the creature was causing. He could hear things falling and breaking, he could hear it killing his workers and their chilling screams. He slowly opened his eyes and glared a fiery red at him. Dracula was on the verge of taking on his monster form. Dracula spoke between clenched jaws, "What was it?" he said, speaking in a hiss- like tone.  
  
"The Derlahimn was ill. If we didn't give it the vaccinations it needed then it would have been no use to you. You wouldn't even have a plot."  
  
"It's destroying my lab!" Dracula hissed this time taking on his monstrous form. His eyes shown the fires of hell and his blackish color gleamed in the lightning like sparking wires. His fangs were the size of Igor's deformed head and when he stood tall he was three times Igor's size.  
  
Igor cowered and bowed his head to the floor pleading for mercy. Dracula growled and flew towards the raging Derlahimn. It almost looked like a werewolf except it was scaly like a dragon. It was closest to the dragon family and the last of its family. Its eyes were haunting yellow. Its scale tone was a teal and his wings spread out to the length of it's enormous body. It was twice the size of Dracula when he was in his monstrous form. Dracula landed on a fallen table, his talon like claws clutching at the legs for balance. The Derlahimn turned to Dracula, bending over slightly just so it could let out an ear piercing roar. The five spikes that went down his head form forehead to back were sharp and looked like they were a type of metal. It's wings had several holes in them for speed and it's claws on hand and feet were the size of his enormous carnivorous teeth.  
  
Dracula puffed out his chest and replied the roar only sending the Derlahimn into a frenzy. It leaped at Dracula as if it had springs in it's feet, but Dracula dodged it's attack. Dracula flew to the back of the Derlahimn and slashed it's back with his claws. The Derlahimn Shrieked in pain arching it's back inward. It turned around and caught Dracula in it's hand and threw him against the wall. Dracula hit the stonewall with an impact that would have killed him if he was human. He lifted himself from the floor with shaky arm support then leapt into the air after the Daerlahimn that had taken flight. Dracula's' pet kicked him aside but Dracula grabbed it's foot in it's attempt and yanked it to the floor. The Derlahimn fell onto a machine that was already tilted to the side and it crashed down on top of him.  
  
Dracula glided gracefully down and stood on the machine only adding an extra 5oo pounds to the weight that pressing down on the Derlahimns chest. Dracula gave it an evil glare and hissed, "You will obey me this time. I will have my way one way or another."  
  
The Derlahimn stopped struggling and looked at Dracula with a pained expression. It knew that it had lost the challenge and that it must do what it was Dracula wanted. It let out an exasperated sigh that signaled Dracula that he had one this battle.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::review please!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
